


Getting to know you

by SourSugarCube



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSugarCube/pseuds/SourSugarCube
Summary: Modern day AU about how our trio first met as teenagers.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Getting to know you

Trevor comes from a family with old money.  
Even though he graduated from Universitatea Babes-Bolyai with a dual Masters in Precision production and Human services, he elected to stay and contribute to his family’s several businesses. Such as land ownership, and investment.  
He’s the reason 93 pubs opened within a 100 mile radius of each other in a single year.  
Trevor first met Sypha Belnada Speaker when they were both 15, and her family was discovered squatting in an rotting library scheduled to be demolished.  
The day of the demolishing.  
Trevor was at the demolition site to learn “Teamwork and Cooperation” as his father put it. When the Speaker Family was being loaded into cop cars for trespassing, an old man started calling out for Sypha when he realized she wasn’t with them.  
The police didn’t believe the group when they begged to search the building to find his granddaughter, thinking that it was a trick to “Save a doomed building”.  
When the first wreaking ball slammed into the roof, Trevor heard a scream from a newly shattered window. He told his father, but his father insisted it was just the sound of rusted iron bending.  
The wrecking ball hit the building again, and Trevor heard more screaming. Ignoring his fathers insistence that it was nothing, he rushed into the falling building.  
Inside he climbed over fallen rafters, and through broken glass, calling out for whoever was inside.  
When he found Sypha, her lower body was buried under a fallen bookcase, which was pinned down by several broken rafters, covered in shattered stain-glass, and grasping on to an ancient looking book.  
Trevor worked to dig Sypha out, pushing wood under the bookcase to lift it higher up and when he was finally able to pull her out, both of her legs were soaked in blood.  
The building shook as a third wreaking ball hit the roof again. More wood and stain-glass rained down.  
Trevor moved to cover Sypha from the debris, but at one point something large rammed into his face and chest, part of it slashing and cutting down the left side of his face.  
Trevor managed to carry them both out of the building, and the two were quickly rushed to the hospital where they were both treated by a Doctor Lisa Tepes.  
Both Trevor and Sypha had to get surgery for their injury’s.  
Sypha for multiple breaks in her legs and skin grafts.  
Trevor for multiple broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a procedure to prevent loss of vision to his eye.  
Trevor and Sypha met Alucard during their hospital stay.  
Alucard was 15 as well, and he was training to enter the medical field. He was currently shadowing his mother.  
Alucard threw insulting comments about Trevor’s father when he was first left alone with the two of them.  
Trevor nearly ripped Alucard a new one.  
That is, until Alucard showed him all the news reports about the court case going up against his father.  
According to the “Wallachian Times”, Trevor’s father ordered the third Wreaking ball to strike the building with Trevor still inside. Thinking that it would scare his son out of the library, not believing Sypha’s Grandfather who kept insisting that she was still inside as well.  
Alucards father, Vlad Dracula Tepes, was the lead lawyer on the case against his Mr. Belmont and his construction crew.  
Trevor couldn’t bring himself to talk to anyone, not even Sypha or Dr. Tepes, for the rest of the day  
That night, Trevor woke to find Alucard and Sypha playing cards on a meal tray at 2:00 Am.  
Sypha made Alucard push her bed up next to Trevor’s, and the three of them played different card games.  
Around 3:00 Am, during a period of time where no-one was talking, Alucard admitted to Trevor how much he praises him for what he did. How, because of him, Sypha was still alive.  
The trio’s card game heated up after that. Each of them, even Trevor, whooping with joy at every win and not-knowing that they were at the start of a new life long friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review, follow me on Tumblr, @askaboutcastlevania


End file.
